


Just another day

by NiwaHanake



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Both boys are vers, Bottom!Ignis, Brotherhood Era/Pre-Game, Edging, Established Relationship, Hickeys, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Noctis is a brat, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Thank fuck for lube, Top!Noct, but why that lube, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiwaHanake/pseuds/NiwaHanake
Summary: Just another normal day for the Prince of Insomnia and his personal valet.... Or at least a day that has become their new normal. The 18-year-old prince has shown a lot of initiative and interest in progressing their intimacy. Though Ignis had yet to find out about the shopping spree he had gone on not too long after he came to be of age.  Had is the key word.





	Just another day

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly meant to be porn without plot. BUT IM USED TO PLANNING LONG ASS SLOW BURN FICS WHERE THEY NEVER ACTUALLY END UP FUCKIN so I hope this is half decent lmao.
> 
> Don't murder me.  
> I love you
> 
>  
> 
> <3

Ignis and Noctis had been keen on experimenting, as of late. Experimentation had come as a byproduct of their time and steadily expanding intimacy, After all Noctis was still booming with hormones and now that he’d become a legal adult there were very few arguments and excuses Ignis could contest against Noctis’ reasoning, wanting, and frankly…. Whining.

 

  
  


Impeccable as always, Ignis rose at dawn, and he was groomed and at the ready before Noctis would even have to worry about rising in time for his classes. Even in his final year of high school, Noct had trouble rising in the mornings… Nowadays especially though, with their nocturnal activities and experiments playing about.  He supposed Ignis himself was a part of the problem, giving in to indulge him and all, but still Noct got enough sleep  _ technically.  _

 

His only real problem he supposed he truly had was how much he spoiled his prince. 

Ignis, having a moment to his own, got himself his very first can of Ebony for the day, accompanied by a fruit salad, and he sat staring out over the streets in the still sleeping city below. Previously he would spend this time travelling to Noct’s apartment, but these days he only really came home to keep up appearances and for changes of clothes. His gaze eventually abandoned the waking city and found itself scanning the interior. He’d done the floors just the other day, the place still smelled faintly of cleaning supplies… His eyes fell upon a box he had not previously registered. A shipping box, fairly new, opened. With a couple long strides he abandoned his breakfast in favor of investigation and picked it up, addressed to Noctis himself, the shipping intel had some vague information on it but nothing that gave him so much as a hint of the contents. 

 

Within the box he found… an invoice, first of all, listing off various items of purchase and of course, where they had been purchased from. A small noise of intrigue and surprise left Ignis’ lips. A rather gaudy shop name and described were several adult toys, and if Ignis had to believe the order date, they’d been ordered the very same week Noctis had turned eighteen. 

 

All the items Noctis had ordered rested in the box, some unopened, some (probably) used. A subconscious feeling of pride nestled in Ignis’ belly when he saw not one, not two, but three bottles of toy cleaner, one of which half-empty already.  Otherwise it seemed like things Ignis would only expect of noct, a little adventurous and perhaps a little ambitious. A plug or two, one with a slot for an insertable bullet vibe. Lubes of various qualities, brands and tastes, A string of beads, a sleek navy dildo in a size a little smaller than himself. One of the last items he pulled out of the box was a dildo that was significantly larger (And perhaps more in-line with Gladiolus’ size, or at least the image and impression he had of him) and he could only imagine what Noct was  _ thinking  _ when he decided to order this. 

 

He knew Noct hadn’t done anal before they did it together, and he knew that Noct didn’t finger himself properly out of sheer laziness… Perhaps it  _ was _ the sheer inexperience and excitement that added this thing to the cart. Either way it had gone unopened so far. 

For now he put everything he pulled out back neatly and went to the bedroom to rouse Noctis from his slumber, it was about that time now. 

 

“Mmmmh” Was Noctis’ initial reply to Ignis’ attempt to wake him; a simple calling of his name and a soft touch alongside his phone alarm. 

Noct’s hand hit the snooze button instinctively. And two attempts later, Ignis was starting to get a little fed up with his spoiled prince.

 

“Noct, If you don’t wake now, I may be forced to give you a morning shower.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare” A groggy voice muttered. 

 

“I have before, I will again, though it was rather messy… Say, I found that box you were hiding in plain sight.” 

 

Noct’s eyes opened now. His lips curling into a smile. 

“Took you long enough.” 

 

“I suppose it did take a while, didn’t it.” 

 

“I’ve been using them the nights you go home.”

 

“And you’ve been taking proper care of them too, I’m impressed. Though I cannot help but wonder…” 

 

“What on Eos I was thinking buying that monster dildo?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“I was very horny, and it was on sale.” 

 

That sounded like Noct, or at least, sufficiently so. And Ignis couldn’t help but smile as he pecked Noct’s cheek, and tugged at the sheets, who gave way. After a little more coaxing Ignis’ lips found purchase on Noctis’ neck. 

 

Noctis’ body language opened up and gave way to Ignis’ advances, eventually pulling Ignis’ face up and his glasses off to make out with him properly. Noct’s head still swimming with sleep and now a growing hard-on as well. Ignis’s trained hands easily got a hold on Noct’s body in order to sit him up, and Noct had thought that that was a queue for him to raise his arms for his pajama shirt to be pulled off him, but Ignis’ touch lingering where it was a little too long made him look at Ignis questioningly. Whose touch then abandoned him. “Get yourself dressed now dear, Can’t have you be late.” Ignis said with a mischievous undertone in his voice. 

 

“That’s low, Ignis.” Noctis groaned and wanted to plop back onto his soft pillows, but he hadn’t accounted for the fact he’d scooted his ass back about a buttcheek or two and instead proceeded to slam the back of his head against the headboard of his bed with a sound ‘thud’ and an appropriate string of curses and slurs to follow. 

 

“Now now, don’t be sour.” Ignis calmly cheered him on as he prepped breakfast and made sure the lunch he prepped last night was placed in Noct’s bookbag and not left in the fridge. Soon enough Noct emerged in uniform, passable enough and he began eating his breakfast. 

 

With a scanning eye Ignis observed his prince, still a little upset from being left cold previously. “Tell you what… When you come home today, I will reward you handsomely for being so good and getting up on time.” He said and that sparked something in Noct, something that leaned more to his bratty side.

 

“Well if you put it like that…”  a moment of silent consideration followed, before the prince proposed a plan of his own.

 

 

Noctis’ classes ended by 4.30, he did not have cram school today, And no other engagements like combat training with Gladio. Ignis was waiting in the car for his prince, listening to the soft radio tunes, recently a new track had hit number one in the charts and he couldn’t help but find it quite catchy, even if it wasn’t something he’d usually listen to. 

 

Noctis sure was taking his time…. And Ignis couldn’t help but grow a little impatient. 

 

Finally he saw some hopping tufts of blonde hair, and following the blonde, his prince. A slight sigh of relief left his lips as his bottom instinctively flexed, reminding him of why he had been trying to remain in his seat as silently as he could, and yet another feverish cloud of arousal washed over him. A ‘punishment’ for leaving the prince this morning. 

 

The vibe plug had been his weapon of choice… thankfully the battery had run out after the first three hours. But it had left him feeling a little sore, and every move reminded him of what was there, and the ruleset that had been laid before him. No touching oneself, No slacking, No fiddling with the plug, and most importantly; no coming without Noctis’ explicit permission. 

 

Prompto was said goodbye to from outside the car, and Noctis stepped in, taking his time. “Did you have a good day at school?” Ignis asked as he calmly put on the blinker and pulled into the road. 

 

“Boring as usual…. Hey think we can make a quick stop before going home?” The way Noctis put it made it sound like it would take at least thrice the proposed time.  “It’ll like like… ten minutes, promise.” 

 

So, of course, it took no less than an hour for Noctis to go to a convenience store, buy cat food, go to his favourite park, feed the cats that knew him, feed the cats that were newly acquainted with him, play with the cats, and then find a bin to explicitly dispose of the leftover junk in public, because he ‘didn’t want to stink up the place and ruin Ignis’ cleaning’. Of course. 

 

Ignis’ patience was truly being tested, but his training had taught him well. And his poise was more than enough to hide his feverishness by a simple occasional clench of the jaw, and any indication of a hard-on behind gestures and his stance. 

 

Though, as well as he could read Noct, the same was said for Noctis; and he could tell he was enjoying this little charade. And Ignis knew that the more he’d press on hurrying home, the more likely it’d be Noctis would want to suddenly pay a visit to the arcade to defend his high-score on one of the machines, or something amongst those lines.  So his patience withstood the test. 

 

Once they were behind closed doors Ignis’ cool melted and in an attempt to take back control he pulled Noctis in for a lusty kiss, his hands going from his face to his chest and back without wasting any time. And he swore he could hear noctis chuckle into his advances, eventually tapping in a ‘pause’ when his uniform was already half-off. Though Ignis filled the silence with his own words before Noctis could.

 

“Take this godforsaken plug out of me.” His voice losing it’s usual amused or cool undertones. 

 

“Only if I get to top you tonight…. And you ride me.” Noctis had a smug little smirk on his face and Ignis lacked the energy to protest in any way, shape or form, even if his legs were going to probably give out on him before the night was out.

 

 

Ignis was spread out on the bed, all fours, ass up, face down, and Noct was softly massaging his asscheeks, making his cock ache for something more. Anything more. As soon as Noct touched the plug it almost hurt in how sensitive he’d become. And in a response Ignis’ breath hitched. 

 

“You alright there?” Noct enquired, in case this was a worse idea than he’d thought. 

 

“Yes… just… Gently now.” Ignis said as he did his best to not clench at the sensation. And oh god, the relief of not having that godforsaken plug in his ass anymore was so, so sweet. He could almost come untouched, And his legs had definitely temporarily given in, feeling sore, and tingling. 

 

Noctis’ stare kept at Ignis’ ass for a while though, and the experimentally ran a finger across his entrance, earning a slight hiss from the other. “Let’s leave my poor ass to rest a minute, yes?” Ignis proposed crudely as he turned himself to his side and beckoned Noct to come closer, still obeying his orders and not touching his swollen cock. 

 

“You know… one of those lubes in the box I got with you in mind.”  Noct said as he tossed the plug off the bed for now, after which he walked over to the offending box, which had been moved to the bedroom. One of the smaller bottles, Ignis hadn’t taken particular note of. “I think you’ll like how it tastes.” Noct said with a grin and undid the plastic seals on the bottle, dropping the junk on the floor. 

 

In any other situation Ignis would scold him for something like that, but right now he didn’t really care. He just wanted to touch and to be touched, to get the satisfaction that he’d been wanting in the back of his mind since this morning. 

 

The lube had a very particular scent, and even with the enstranging synthetic smell of it mixing with the flavour, Ignis could tell exactly what it was. 

 

“I had no idea they made this stuff, but I guess there’s more people who like this stuff than you.” Noct said after opening the cap and squeezing the bottle over his nude form so it’d drip out over him, it could get on the floor or whatever, but hey, wet wipes were a thing… Or something like that. Without even having to tell Ignis to do anything Ignis’ hands found leverage on noct’s hips as Ignis sat on his knees on the bed. His eyes closing and glasses being taken off and handed to Noct to put out of harm’s way 

 

His lips made contact with Noct’s bare skin first, ever so slightly salty, smelling of his bodywash and the musk of sleep… and now also Ebony and lube, all mixed together in a strange but not off-setting scent.  

 

He let his lips part and his warm, wet tongue now make contact with Noct’s lower belly, before dragging a long line upwards, taking some of the poured out lube with him. Ignis considered the taste before opening his eyes again and looking at Noctis. “I’ll finish it this time, but otherwise I’m afraid to say that this was an utter waste of money.” Ignis said, slightly disappointed in the lube. 

Disappointed or not, however, Noct was still covered in the stuff and even if it didn’t taste very good, the tongue-to-skin contact was still quite pleasing and arousing to Noctis. Especially with Ignis, who had already taken note of Noctis’ sweet spots, where to touch, how to touch, nibbles or wet kisses, where he reacted more sensitively to the tickle of a breath…. And of course when it came to Noct’s cock, Ignis might know it better than noct himself. That wasn’t to say noct couldn’t properly rub one out or anything, but Ignis made everything feel so much better, always. 

 

With practiced skill Ignis got Noct’s cock hard, sucking, rolling his tongue against the head, gently jerking the base. Noctis made no contest to the moans he felt come from his underbelly as his arousal grew at the sheer sight of Ignis as he was right now. “You know I was thinking about you all day.” He purred while he let his hand grab onto Ignis’ hair. “You know how to get me worked up and the thought of you at your limits is a great visual during math.” He looked as their gazes locked briefly, warmly. 

 

Ignis was the one to break contact, His hands briefly letting go of Noct, only to reconvene on his back, pushing him into his mouth more, controlling himself and fighting the hint of a gag as he began taking him in his throat. Earning him some breathy moans as noct threw his head back. But then he pulled off and stared at noct as he sat back on the bed. “Now, if  _ You  _  were in  _ my  _ position, You’d be whining to be taken care of already, so let’s remain in character, no?” He hinted and opened his legs suggestively. 

 

“Wow, subtle.” Noct chuckled as he climbed onto the bed. “If  _ I were you  _ I’d probably push you and edge you until you were begging for it and nearly coming untouched.” In which Ignis huffed out a grin. 

 

“Guilty as charged.” 

 

Even so, Noctis did begin slowly jerking Ignis’ cock, which made Ignis tense up visually, Noct’s cold hand not being as expected as he had liked it to be. A sense of relief grew when the pleasure began satisfying his need, though not nearly enough to send him over an edge. Noct’s lips claimed sections of his chest in parts, occasionally lingering so suck and nibble, leaving glorious reddish purple hickeys on his skin. Some older ones right next to it in various shades of purples, blues and yellows.  Though when Noct began claiming parts of his neck he stopped and reached past him to wipe his face and tongue on the sheets. 

 

“That tastes horrible.” Noct croaked as he still tasted foundation and powder in his mouth. 

 

“Plenty more places to tarnish with your mischief, dear.” He said calmly as he played with the shorter baby hairs at the nape of of his neck. 

 

“Yeah but your neck’s the best.” He pouted and instead pushed Ignis further up the bed, who scooted along compliantly. Noct wrapped and arm around his leg and with the other he held Ignis’ cock in a more favourable angle. “Your ass doing okay now by the way?” Noct enquired before licking at Ignis’ cock, before sadistically sucking at a small patch of skin next to a very endearing mole, creating a hickey on one of ignis’ most sensitive spots. 

 

“Much better--” He groaned and tugged at Noctis to cut that out, but the deed had been done and his cock now had a lovely mark stained purple. “I suppose I had better get to work, then…” Ignis mumbled, hand grabbing around to find the ebony lube, if it was opened anyway, might as well use it… The quicker he could throw out this abomination the happier he’d be. He rolled the two of them around, Noctis reaching for his pillows and propping himself up to watch Ignis. 

 

He lathered Noct’s cock in the stuff and calmly and carefully lubed up his butt again. It was quite sore, a little raw, but he knew that what was to follow would be a lot more pleasurable than an occasionally vibrating piece of silicone.  He dipped his fingers in just to check up on his ‘situation’ down there before slowly descending on Noct’s cock. 

 

His sensitivity caused for Noct to feel larger than the last time he felt it inside him. He very slowly began rocking his hips on him. The friction feeling hot and almost liberating as he found a rhythm to follow. Noctis thoroughly enjoying the sight of Ignis riding him, his hair slowly losing model and his body slowly working up a healthy sheen as his muscles contracted and relaxed. 

 

The push and pull of his muscles looked so beautiful, but he noticed that after a little while his pace began slowing down and the thrusts became a little shallower, so he jerked his own hips up to supplement the loss of friction and it earned noct some throaty moans from Ignis. “Souring up?” Noctis asked. 

 

“Unfortunately… If I wasn’t preoccupied all day I dare say I could’ve done better.” he breathed, and took note of how Noct was now grabbing at his hips and beginning to thrust deeper and harder into him. Another wave of fever washing over him as he could feel himself edging close, so very close to release.

 

“Noct…” the way he moaned it out let Noct know exactly where he was at, and with how good Ignis had been to him he wouldn’t let him wait much longer. He kept going to the point where he too worked up a good sweat. Ignis was nearly choking on his pleasure, sensitivity and pleasure washing over him as he reached his orgasm. His moan lingered as his chest rose and fell as the aftershock pulsed through his veins. His come spilled over Noct’s and his own stomach. He sighed and then recalled that noct hadn’t quite come yet. And his body was appropriately fatigued, but thankfully not to the point where any movement would be met with grave consequence.

 

“I’ll draw us a bath after this.”  Ignis announced, hinting that it would be okay for noct to spill his seed inside the other today. So Ignis’ began rolling his hips once more and focused more on the exercise of practically being a living fleshlight than on the act of mutually pleasuring himself and his partner. 

 

He wasn’t taking times, but he was thankful to see, hear and feel Noctis reach orgasm under him, Noct reflexively putting one hand near his mouth to muffle himself a little and another squeezing Iggy’s hip before he gave out again. His stamina was absolutely abysmal today… unsurprisingly. 

 

Noctis’ orgasm eventually rode out as well, and Ignis briefly and rudely checked the time after finally crawling off Noct’s cock. Sitting next to him in favour of standing up immediately, his legs still felt a little on the weaker end. “A bath now will mean you’ll end up having dinner even later than I planned for, so dinner first, bath later.” Ignis said having snapped back into his usual persona without any trouble. 

 

“Aright… What’s for dinner?” 

 

“Schnitzel with a side of fries and beans.” 

 

“ _ Beeeeaaaansss?” _

**Author's Note:**

> BEAAANS? Yes beans, Enjoy that voice snippet in your head now.
> 
> I genuinely didn't know how else to end it. I mean... Iggy is still iggy, he won't just lie down and go to sleep; not when they're both filthy and Noct hasn't eaten his veggies yet. 
> 
> The thought of Ebony lube disgusts me.  
> Black bitter coffee taste in a lubey substance. No thank you. No thank you indeed.  
> Not even Ignis could love that imo haha, Feel free to contest my claim in the comments!


End file.
